The Black Rose
by tiger94
Summary: A murder investigation leads to the team protecting Jenny. However doing so they get stuck between a fight between their boss and boss's boss. This story came to me and as you can see its not done. I wanted to test to see if this is any good, please leave


The Black Rose

NCIS and all characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them

Gibbs and Jenny are married however a case hits to close to home and the team get stuck in-between their bosses.

It was a cold cloudy morning, Jenny had just woken up to notice that her husband Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not in bed. She carefully looked at the clock, it was 4:15am. She had a couple minutes left before her alarm would sound, but she got up anyway. Gibbs was not in their walk in bathroom, or down the hall. Slowly Jenny walked down the hall listening for any sign of him. As she got closer to the stairs she could hear someone whistling. Gibbs was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. Slowly Jenny walked in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Making you breakfast" Gibbs simply stated.

Jenny walked fully into the kitchen and up to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his waist and watched him flip a perfect pancake. Gibbs turned around in her arms and greeted her with the normal good morning kiss.

"Coffee?" Jen asked as she walked to the cupboard to get a mug out.

All she got in return was a grunt. So she pulled out two mugs and filled them both up with black coffee, she set them on the table.

"Jet, whats on your mind?" Jen asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Nothing, I just wanted to surprise you with something special" Gibbs replied with a smile.

A couple minutes of silence Gibbs brought a plate full of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs to the table. He set them down and started filling his plate. Jen watched him before she too started filling her plate. The silently ate breakfast listening to the world wake up outside. By the time the two had finished eating and cleaned up it was 5:30am. They climbed in to the Dodge Charger and drove to work.

By 6:00am they had pulled in to the garage and where standing in the elevator. Gibbs threw the switch to stop the elevator right before there floor. Gibbs turned to his wife and hugged her, he laid gentle kisses to her head as she laid her head on his chest. They stood there for a couple minutes before Jen straighten back up and kisses her husband. He smiled and flipped the switch, in a matter of a few seconds the DING of the elevator sounded and Gibbs got off. He walked over to his desk and switched the lamp on. Gibbs watched as he saw Jen get off the elevator and walked across the catwalk to her office. He loved the way she walked and they way she handled herself in her high position. He was one lucky guy to have her he thought.

By 6:45am Gibbs was joined by Ziva and McGee. All were quietly doing paperwork, they had just finished a case and had paperwork that needed to be caught up on. Just before Gibbs asked Ziva where Tony was, the familiar sound of the elevator rang out and Tony walked out of the big metal box.

"Sorry I am late boss, alarm clock didn't go off." Tony said as he ran to his desk.

Gibbs simply stared at Tony looking at the young man he saw as a son. Before he could say anything his phone rang. Gibbs gruffly answered it and hung up.

"Dead petty officer" Gibbs stated as he grabbed his things and walked towards the elevator. His team following right behind him like a trained dog.

The team pulled up to a small camp site a little after 7:15am, Gibbs barked out his orders before walking over to the police officer in charge. Tony started taking pictures while McGee started searching for any evidence. Ziva helped Ducky and Palmer get the gurney out for the body. Gibbs walked over after talking with the officer and asked for Ziva to talk to the young lady who found the body.

"What ya got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he watched Ducky zip up the body bag.

"He was stabbed in the chest. Possibly hit his heart. But i know he bled to death" Ducky answered as he took the liver temp. "Time of death about 8hrs ago."

"So around 8:00pm last night" McGee stated as he took a picture of footprints leading into the forest.

"Very good Tim" Duck cheered on as he helped Palmer load the gurney into the NCIS van.

Gibbs followed McGee as he continued to follow the footprints. They led farther into the forest before stopping.

"What happened? Footprints can't just disappear, there is no way a car was here either." McGee stated as he stood looking around.

Gibbs stood there before he noticed that a couple feet from where they were was some bloody gloves and a black rose.

"McGee get an evidence bag and take pictures of that" Gibbs pointed as he walked farther down the forest.

McGee, Tony and Ziva all watched as Gibbs bent down looking under a pile of leaves. Slowly he stood up,"Duck gonna need another body bag" he shouted.

Ducky walked down into the forest with Palmer following behind him, he stopped and looked at Gibbs and where he was pointing. Before saying anything he saw the bagged black rose, his eyes widened.

"Mr. Mallard are you ok?" Palmer asked as he saw his bosses facial expression change.

"Palmer go get another body bag, McGee can help you." Ducky stated before walking over to Gibbs.

The team all stood in a semi circle watching as Gibbs and Ducky talked. Ducky was acting strange since he saw the flower and now Gibbs was starting to pace. Something was wrong and the team knew it. 


End file.
